Personal computer cases are generally found in two locations; either on the floor, where they can be knocked or bumped by the user's feet, or on the desktop, where they occupy valuable work surface. Although hardware manufacturers are gradually shrinking computer cases to address work space constraints, a smaller case size often means a limited number of components and a corresponding decrease in computer function. Laptop computers are an example of component reduction through advances in engineering and manufacturing, and this type of computer has limited performance due to inadequate cooling capability and space constraints. The laptop computer also, by definition, does not allow for correct ergonomic positioning. There is a need for an ergonomic pull-out computer case that addresses space constraints by utilizing the under-the-desk space in a typical work station, while still providing an expandable case using standard components.
Personal computer towers are often difficult to set up and they have the additional problem of inadequate cable management. With a traditional tower case, the user must climb under the desk in order to install the cables, and access to the tower is awkward. Computer towers are often located under the desk, where the user's feet should be. There is a need for an ergonomic pull-out computer case that addresses the need for easier set-up and more efficient attachment and organization of cables.
If a computer user is sitting in an ergonomically correct position, it is obvious that the space under and behind the keyboard tray is free to use. Since users are different heights and sizes, the keyboard should be adjustable in order to create an ergonomic workstation. The user should have easy access to computer controls and devices without any awkward reaching or stretching. There is a need for an ergonomic pull-out computer that allows the user to adjust his position and still have access to computer controls and devices.
Ergonomics is the improvement of human performance through careful design of the work environment. Working at the computer in an awkward or unnatural position can result in repetitive strain injuries, costing employers, insurers and workers millions of dollars in lost productivity and rehabilitation every year. The generally-accepted ergonomic position for computer use is with the user sitting squarely at the desk, with legs bent at 90°, arms, bent at 90°, the keyboard slightly below elbow height and the wrists level. Most computer workstations require the addition of ergonomic equipment such as adjustable keyboard trays and mouse trays, however the ergonomic pull-out computer of the invention addresses the need for an individual workstation without expensive add-ons.
Computer cases should be manufactured of metal to prevent electromagnetic energy from entering or exiting the case. Electromagnetic energy can cause static inference with other electronic devices around it. An electromagnetic seal is created by ensuring that all sides of the enclosure firmly contact one other so that a ground current can flow between them and block electromagnetic waves. The smaller the gaps between contact points of enclosure walls or cut-outs, the less chance there is of electro-magnetic energy escaping. Therefore a computer housing must be designed with a view to minimizing electromagnetic energy leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,094 (Lior) describes a mounting arrangement for computers. One of the problems with Lior's solution is the position of the keyboard with respect to the access devices. Since keyboard tray is located below the access devices, the keyboard is too low for ergonomic positioning unless the desktop is considerably higher than average. If the keyboard tray is drawn up in front of the access devices, CDs or floppy disks cannot be inserted or removed. Another problem with Lior's arrangement is that the computer is fixed to the desk, making cable installation difficult. Even though the guide rails may allow the user to pull out the case far enough to install cables, it would require very long and bulky guides to support such cantilevered weight.